A Million Miles From Nowhere
by Roxas-Uke
Summary: Summary: For as long as she can remember, Aixlana's led an average human life, filled with average human habits. But could one impossible decision change her entire past, present, and future? Doctor Who/Kingdom Hearts II crossover, OC/10
1. Aixlana

So here I am, writing again. I know, I know, I'm in shock too. Here's too hoping this turns out well. And that I'll actually finish this one.

Great big thanks to my Axel-Seme, who edited this for me. ILU. :3

Disclaimer: I only own the situation and Aixlana. If I owned the Doctor, I would sure as hell **not **be writing about him, since I'd be busy doing…_other_ things with him. -SHOT-

Summary: For as long as she can remember, Aixlana's led an average human life, filled with average human habits. Wake up, go to work, go home to her empty apartment at the end of the day, go to bed, rinse, and repeat. But could one impossible decision change her entire past present, and future? Doctor Who/Kingdom Hearts II Crossover OC/10, will contain shounen-ai in later chapters.

Rated M just in case I get naughty. ;D

A Million Miles From Nowhere

by: Roxas-Uke

Chapter 1 – Aixlana

She was going to be late again. It was a wonder that the owner of the small cafe where she worked hadn't fired her yet. Aixlana mulled over these thoughts groggily as she ran to work (to the best of her conscious ability). The 21-year old adjusted the strap of her bag before stopping outside the cafe's front doors. Inhaling deeply, she put on her best apologetic smile. "Showtime." she whispered to herself as she swung open one of the doors and stepped inside.

* * *

"There you are!" Angie, one of her fellow waitress' called out, annoyed. "What happened _this_ time, Aixlana?"

"Oh, shut up." Aixlana frowned. "I'm here, aren't I? I missed the bus." She walked behind the counter, sliding off her black messanger bag, careful not to snag any of the plethora of buttons adorning its strap on her shirt. Slinging it on the hatrack, she reached under the counter to grab her apron. "Besides, I'm only a couple minutes late."

"Try 30." Angie corrected, rolling her eyes and joining her co-worker.

"Oh." Aixlana shrugged, tying the apron around her waist. "Same difference."

"Webster's gonna kill you." the shorter girl replied, undoing her own apron strings. Aixlana just brushed her off.

"Eh, I've been through worse. Thanks for covering for me. Now get out of here, already!" she winked, smiling down teasingly at Angie, who was letting her short, dirty blonde hair out of its small ponytail.

"'Bout time, too." The blonde retorted, sending a glare the taller girl's way as she grabbed her purse. "See you tomorrow; and please, _try_ not to be too late?" she pleaded.

"I make no promises."

"I guess that's the best I'll get out of you then. Later!" With that, Angie waved a little goodbye before heading out. Waving back, Aixlana smiled to herself before starting her shift. It seemed that Angie had taken care of every table except for one. Aixlana would have to remember to thank her later. Walking over to the small table, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she observed the customer seated there. She couldn't really see him, since his face was hidden behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Welcome to New World Cafe," she began, reaching the table. "My name's Aixlana, and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked sweetly, flipping open her order notebook. The man at the table abruptly shut the paper, letting it fall to the table, catching her by surprise. He turned to look at her with a large grin plastered across his face. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at him. He had short, messy brown hair and he wore a blue, pin-striped, two-piece suit with a red tie and a tan overcoat on top. But she barely noticed these things as she stared at his eyes, which were a warm, chocolate brown that seemed to sparkle in the light and bore through her very essence, her whole being out on display, nothing hidden from those dazzling eyes. She was so caught up in that stare that she almost didn't hear him speak.

"Aixlana, eh?" he asked, his voice like velvet. "Now that _is _a peculiar name. You don't see many Aixlana's larking about. How d'you spell that? Silent 'x'? Right after the 'i', hmm?"

"Yea, but...how'd you know that? It's kinda difficult to spell, not to mention pronounce, and you know it as if you've said it everyday." she answered him, quirking a thin eyebrow at him.

"What? Oh, well, it's right there, on your nametag." He replied, pointing a slender finger at her shirt. She looked down, a light blush tingeing her cheeks as an 'oh' of realization escaped her lips. The man's smile widened as he looked her over. "What can I say, I'm clever. And it would seem that the name isn't the only thing. As a matter of fact, right 'bout _everything's_ peculiar about you." he continued, gesturing to her long, white hair with its electric blue streaks, tucked into its messy half bun.

"Before you ask, no, it's not dyed. This is my natural hair color." she said, rolling her eyes as she ran a pale hand through her hair.

"No!" he gasped, in amused shock.

"Yes."

"You're joshin' me!"

"I'm not, actually."

"That's brilliant, that's just brilliant!" he exclaimed, his brown eyes locking curiously on her now-green ones. "And that yank accent of yours... you're not from around London, are you?"

"As far as I know I am." she shrugged. He quirked an eyebrow at her before motioning for her to sit. Aixlana paused for a second before shaking her head. "I probably shouldn't. I've got customers."

"Oh, I only want to take a few minutes of your time." he grinned at her.

"Well..." she mused, biting her thumbnail.

"Come on, it'll only take a bit. You've piqued my interest." he winked at her, waving for her to sit. She beamed at him before pulling out the chair across from him and taking a seat.

"All right, then. So what would you like to know?" she queried, interlacing her fingers under her chin and crossing her legs. Something about him, maybe it was his voice? Or his eyes? Whatever it was, something about this man before her made her want to tell him everything and anything he'd like to know.

"Let's start with - Oh." he paused, a slight, childish frown replacing his grin. He looked up at her, smiling in apology before holding out his hand to her. "Sorry. Where are my manners? It'd be a little more than rude to have you tell me all your deep, dark secrets without even knowing my name. Well, Ms. Aixlana -" he stopped short. "I'm sorry, what was it again? Aixlana what?"

"Just Aixlana." she smiled sweetly at him. "No last name. Just Aixlana. That's all."

"Well, then, Just Aixlana," he grinned back, holding his hand out again. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor what?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Just the Doctor." he smiled at her, causing her to let out a small laugh.

"Well, then, _Just_ the Doctor," she mimicked him, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a small smile as she took his hand and shook it. "What can I do you for?"

"Here's the thing, Aixlana." the Doctor began, a serious tone tainting his carefree voice. "I really need to know; this would_ really_ help me out a great deal: have you noticed anything out of the ordinary, even the tiniest little thing, missing items, phones ringing that shouldn't be, anything at all?"

"Hmm..." she thought to herself. "Not really. At least, none that I can think of right now. Sorry." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh come on, Aixlana, there's got to be _something!_ Are you absolutely sure, absolutely _positive_ that you can't think of anything?" he persisted.

"What would I gain from lying to you?" she said seriously, crossing her arms over themselves on the table. "You forget, Doctor, we've only just met."

"Well, actually..." he started, before stopping abruptly, running a hand through his hair. There was a long silence between the two of them. Aixlana leaned in closer to him, eyeing him quizzically. He shook his head before giving her his frequently used smile. "Nah. You're right, you're absolutely right. I guess I'll be off then." he finished, before getting up. She followed suit, also getting up.

"Sorry I couldn't be more useful." The green eyed woman looked apologetically at him before looking at the ground shamefully.

"Oh no, you've been a marvelous help, a _huge _help!" he laughed, grabbing her face with both hands to bring it up to look her in the eyes. "You're fantastic. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Um...thanks, and that's really nice of you and all," she replied graciously. "But is it possible for you to let go of my face, um...please?" she asked, an embarrassed flush tingeing her face.

"Oh! Right!" he exclaimed, releasing her face with a single pat on each cheek. "Well, anyways, thanks for the help! You were great." The Doctor said as he headed for the door. Aixlana shot a hand out, placing it on his forearm absentmindedly. She wasn't really thinking when she did it, it was like a gravitational force, pulling her towards this man, this complete stranger.

"Am I going to see you again?" she mumbled, looking away from him and instantly removing her hand from his arm.

"Of course you will, Aixlana with a silent 'x' after the 'i'." He smiled warmly at her.

And with that, he was gone.

She vaguely remembered the jingle the bell on the door made as he walked out. Grabbing the back of the chair, she sat back down at the table, trying to make sense of everything. Aixlana wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, or if what had just transpired was reality, or just the lack of sleep finally catching up with her. Whatever it was, however, she knew one thing. She had liked it, and she hoped with all her heart that what he said about seeing her again would be true. Reviewing the meeting in her head, her eyes widened in remembrance as she shot up out of her chair. "He didn't pay his bill!" she cried, looking at the door. Reality suddenly crashed into her like a massive wave. She could now hear the angry complaints of the other customers who hadn't been taken care of for at least 20 minutes, and the sound of her boss, Mr. Webster, calling her into his office.

'Great going, Aixlana,' she thought to herself. 'You see a pair of pretty eyes and a tight ass and you _completely_ lose your mind.' Shaking her head in disgust and letting out a deep sigh, she headed for Mr. Webster's office, already sure of what was going to happen next.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, whether good or bad, and if you flame, _please_ make sure there's at least _some _form of criticism, and not just whining about how such and such characters is yours, or whatever. Those will be ignored.

Hopefully chapter 2 will be up later this week.

--Roxas-Uke


	2. Believe Me, I'm Lying

-gasp- Regular updates?! From _me?!_ What sort of blasphemy is this?! D:

If I keep this up, I'll get a reputation of being _prompt. _:O

So here's chapter 2, "Believe Me, I'm Lying"

Disclaimer: Once there was a fangirl who's only dream was to own Doctor Who. And then Russel T. Davies **CRUSHED** those dreams, ran them over with a semi, and then spit on them just for good measure, leaving her with this plot and Aixlana. And then she cried for the rest of her life.

A Million Miles From Nowhere

Chapter 2 - Believe Me, I'm Lying

"Great. Just _fabulous_." Aixlana groaned to herself, kicking an empty soda can to the side as she walked down the alleyway. It had been pretty obvious that this would happen. She'd neglected her customers to ogle some stranger, she'd been late _plenty _of times before then, and she let someone leave without paying their bill. She was normally good with the patrons of the cafe, which is why Mr. Webster had tolerated her previous tardiness, as he himself had said. He had continued on to say that due to her lack of 'professionalism' in this situation, she could pick up her last paycheck the following day. Aixlana let out a deep sigh as she stumbled along, a million thoughts rushing through her head. How would she pay the rent? How was she going to pay _any_ of her bills, for that matter? Where was she going to find a good job with her educational background? She was smart enough, sure, but all this world cared about was papers. The orphanage had only seen her through the end of high school, and there was no way she could afford to pay for college, what with this economy.

Not that she held it against them or anything. It wasn't their fault that her parents hadn't wanted her.

And now she was thinking about them again. Her parents. She leaned against the nearest wall, placing a hand on her forehead. It didn't make any sense. She had tried so hard, she really had, to stop thinking about who they might have been, why they had left her, and if they hadn't wanted her, why had they waited so long to get rid of her? 'And why did they leave me with this?' she thought to herself, her right hand moving downwards to touch the small, circular tag, emblazoned with a cursive, capital 'A' where it hung from the brown, bejeweled dog collar around her neck. It felt like some cruel, masochistic joke they had played on her, like a reminder of what she didn't have. Aixlana clicked her tongue indignantly. She hadn't thought about them for a while, and the sudden thought of them was giving her a migraine. Aixlana shook her head, trying to clear it. She couldn't think about it. She didn't _want _to think about it. She rubbed her eyes in irritation, before touching a finger to both and taking out her ocean blue contact lenses, throwing them to the floor in frustration. Taking in a few short breaths to steady herself, she moved away from the wall and continued walking towards her apartment.

A soft mewling reached her ears once she had gotten about halfway home. She turned towards the location the sound had come from, pausing for a moment before stalking over to it. It had come from behind a couple of trashcans under the fire escape of an apartment complex. At her approach, a swift movement caught her eye, the object attempting to clamber up the fire escape stairs. Unfortunately, it was too high for the creature, and Aixlana quickly reached out a hand to catch it. She succeeded, grabbing it before it had a chance to scamper away. Holding it up by the scruff of its neck, she held it in front of her face.

'Huh. Just a kitten.' she shrugged to herself, before bringing it close to her chest, petting the top of its head. It mewled softly. Looking down at the little thing she examined it to make sure it was all right. It didn't look like there were any injuries; it was probably just a stray. She tilted her head to get a better look. It really was a beautiful little thing, tiger-striped with black and gray, its large, gray-green eyes locked on hers, as it purred sweetly in her arms. Upon closer inspection, she saw that around its round pupils was a little circle of a deep aquamarine that looked as though the color was leaking from the pupil itself. Placing a painted navy fingernail under its chin, she scratched it softly, and it seemed to smile at her. She kept on walking towards her apartment, carrying the little thing in her arms. 'I always did want a cat.' she mused, before sighing dejectedly and placing it on the ground.

"I'd love to take you home with me, little guy," she began, talking to the cat. "But I just got fired. I don't really have any way to take care of you. Best of luck, though. Stay outta trouble, little man." she smiled at it, reaching down to pat it one last time on the head. Straightening up, she walked away from it, but she didn't get far before she felt the tiny kitten rubbing up against her leg, meowing softly. She bent down and picked it up again. "You wanna come with me?" she asked it before letting out a small laugh and rolling her eyes. "Oh, great. I've been talking to a cat. I really _am _losing it." The kitten mewed as it nuzzled against her neck, almost as if it were laughing too. Aixlana smiled brightly at it as she continued on her way. "Well, don't you worry, little guy. I'll do my very best to keep you healthy and happy. Now..." she looked up at the setting sun for a second before looking back at her new pet. "I should probably think of a name for you. Hmm..." As she thought, she stopped dead in her tracks. An image of a man flashed across her mind. He had tanned skin and a large scar running across his right cheek. His long, black hair was streaked with silver and held back in a low ponytail. He had an eyepatch over his left eye, and the other was a vibrant yellow with a slitted pupil. His ears were pointed and he had a cocky grin plastered across his face. He wore a long, black coat, with the hood pulled down, and long sleeves that widened at the wrist, barely showing a pair of black, leather gloves. The image was in her mind only for a moment, and it left her train of thought as soon as it had come. "Xigbar..." She murmured, dazed. She shook her head before looking down at the kitten. "I'll call you Xigbar. How do you like that name?" she asked the little creature, he mewled in approval. Aixlana chuckled slightly as they walked along. "All right then. Xigbar it is."

* * *

It was dark by the time the two got back to the apartment. The light that illuminated the hallway leading to her second floor apartment looked like it was about to go out. The entire outside hallway was dim reaching the far end of the hall, quickly lighting up underneath the light bulb on that side. Fortunately for Aixlana, that left enough light for her to see. Grabbing her keys from the pocket of her jeans, she fiddled with them as she tried to hold onto little Xigbar, who had begun to squirm around in her grasp.

"Oh, stay still, would you, Xigy?" she called to him affectionately, turning her head to remove his claws from the back of her jacket.

"Having a little cat trouble, are we?" came a smooth voice from behind her. "Let's have a look and see if we can't fix your little problem." Hands helped her to pull the rambunctious kitten's claws out from her back, lifting him over her shoulder. She tucked some of her hair that had come loose in the struggle back behind her ear, before turning around to face her helper.

"Thanks for that, I really needed the..." she stopped abruptly as her eyes met the same chocolate brown one's from earlier that day. "...help..." she finished softly, eyes wide in surprise.

"Hello, Aixlana with a silent 'x'." The Doctor smiled at her as he held little Xig in his arms.

'STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER!! RUN, BITCH, RUN!!' her mind screamed at her, but all she said was: "...Hi."

"I told you I'd see you again." He grinned playfully at her, the kitten in his arms purring contentedly.

"Yea... I guess you were right." she laughed nervously, ignoring the basic instinct to grab little Xigbar and get the HELL out of there. "So...um...What brings you here? Do you have an apartment here?"

"Me? Oh, no, o' course not. Just, you know, passin' right on through." He said nonchalantly.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything, so sorry in advance, because that's not my intention..." she began slowly. "But...why the hell are you here?" She bluntly blurted out. "No offense, but...you're kinda creeping me out. Sorry." she looked at the ground, abashed. When would she learn to keep her big mouth shut, she asked herself. She was brought out of these thoughts by the roaring laugh of the Doctor. Her head snapped up as she furrowed her eyebrows, staring at him in disbelief. 'Oh god.' she thought. 'He's completely bonkers. Awesome. I'm gonna get slashed to death by some lunatic. Yay.' A million thoughts of how the crazy man was gonna kill her rushed through her head at that moment, before the Doctor, still laughing, placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to steady himself without dropping the cat. Her entire body stiffened at his touch, her 'OH SHIT' senses tingling. Finally, his breathing returned to normal as his laughing ceased. He wiped a happy tear from the corner of his eye, little laughs escaping his pink lips as he regained his calm. Aixlana's eyes widened as she quirked an eyebrow at the creeper. "Are...you...ok there?" she asked curiously, more than a little freaked out.

"I'm great!" he chuckled. "And you, Aixlana, are _extremely_ blunt, did you know that?" he grinned at her, laughter sparkling in his brown eyes. She just shrugged.

"Not the first time I've been told that. Anyway, back to my original point," she continued. "What _exactly_ are you doing here?" she crossed her arms indignantly, raising an eyebrow at the man before her.

"What, can't a guy come over to visit a mate without the third degree?" he smiled, as little Xig licked his fingers.

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends."

"Oh, of course we're mates!" he grinned at her, before frowning and pausing. "Well, at least acquaintances." He paused again. "Well, maybe more or less complete strangers, but that's pretty close to mates, right?"

"No. Not even a little."

"Well, never mind then." he shrugged. Patting Xigy on the head, he handed him over to his owner, whose outstretched hands embraced the small animal immediately.

"And how do you know where I live?" she queried, her voice inclining in pitch just a tad.

"I looked you up in the phonebook." he blinked at her, as if it was an ordinary occurrence for an absolute stranger to look up random people in the phonebook to find where they live. She blinked back at him in shock.

"Uh-huh. Right. 'Cause that's not weird at all." she responded sarcastically. "And what did you come here for? Why are you here? I don't want to have to ask you again." she frowned.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." he replied seriously.

"What?"

"Not here." he paused, looking around the hall, paranoid. "It's not safe."

"Yea, well, I'm not sure how safe it is here! You know, you got me _fired_ today, I don't see why I should -" she argued before he grabbed her wrist and rushed her over to her door. "What the hell are you-?" She stopped as he took a small silver tool with a glowing blue tip from his coat pocket, and putting the tip against the keyhole of her door. There was a soft click, as he swung the door open, dragging her inside. Repeating the maneuver, he proceeded to lock the door.

"There, that's better." he said quietly before turning to the enraged woman at his side.

"What the hell is going on?!" she hissed, glaring at him as she set the kitten down on the floor. "You _do _realize this is considered breaking and entering! I should call the cops on you! And what the hell is _that _thing?! What do you want from me?! Who _are_ you?!"

"There's plenty of time for those questions at a later time, but not now. Listen to me." He grabbed her by both forearms, staring her directly in the eyes. "I know there's a great big chance you won't believe me, but you've got to." He took in a deep breath. "What if I told you that there's more to life than what you've ever known? Than what you can see?" Aixlana stared at him wide-eyed, not understanding what he was going on about. He furrowed his eyebrows, before lifting the hand holding the tool away from her arm and shining the glowing blue tip into each of her eyes. She squinted, before slapping his hand away.

"What's wrong with you?! Quit fussing over my face!" she growled. He stared at her in thought.

"Aixlana... What happened to your eyes?" he asked, nonchalantly interested.

"Wh-What do you mean?" The white haired girl stammered, backing away from him slowly. "They're green. There're plenty of people with green eyes!"

"That would make sense, but you see, they're not green. They're... yellow. Yellow like the sun. And you're pupils, they're...slitted." he told her, stepping closer, causing her to move farther away. She froze, remembering the blue contacts she had removed earlier in the day.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she defended, turning her face away from him. He tilted his face so he could still get a decent view of her eyes.

"Oh. Contacts, right?" he asked her. She twitched before turning back to face him, smiling nervously.

"Yup. That's right. These are just contacts. I'm getting my Halloween costume set up early to get it out of the way." she laughed awkwardly.

"Well, good for you!" he beamed at her, clapping his hands together once. "But that's not really what I meant. You were probably wearing contacts when we met earlier. Blue, I'm guessing? It would be hard to completely hide that shade of yellow, so you get the blue ones to make them look green." he thought aloud, tugging on his ear and looking up at the ceiling. Aixlana scoffed.

"Oh look, someone's taken an art class. Let me know when you get to paint-by-numbers. I hear it's a lot of fun."

"Thanks, I will." he shrugged her off. "But what I wanna know is, how could I not have seen that you had slitted pupils? It's not like it's something you see everyday. There's absolutely no way that the contacts would have covered that." The Doctor looked at her again for a second, before jumping backwards and slapping a hand to his forehead. "Oh! Well that explains everything! Oh, I'm thick; I'm so thick for not realizing it before! Ugh, there's no one thicker than me! How could I have missed that? I'm thick, thick, thick!"

"Uh-huh. Ok." Aixlana raised an eyebrow at him, nodding. "Now why don't you just give me the name of the mental institution you live at and I'll try and get you back before arts and crafts. How does that sound, Count Crazy?"

"Oh, ha ha. You're a riot." he frowned at her. She smirked in response.

"I try."

"You're pupils, they're normally round, right?" he said, changing the subject.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because they weren't a second ago. So if I'm right, which I am -"

"And if you're wrong?" she asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm right. I told you before," he smiled at her. "I'm clever." She rolled her eyes at him. "So. Since I'm right, you're eyes must only slit when you feel threatened, or afraid, or something like that, am I right?"

"You're crazy, that's what you are!" She growled. "My eyes aren't _that_ interesting a topic for discussion!"

"Au contraire," The Doctor disagreed. "I find it _very _interesting. _Especially_ since you're trying to hide it."

"Change of subject!" she cried. "What's the super important thing you wanted to tell me? You know, the one I'm not gonna believe? Because it's probably as _insane _as _you _are." They stared at each other momentarily, as he glared at her for interrupting his mad deductive skills. She rolled her eyes at him, gesturing for him to speak. "Spit it out already! I'm giving you exactly two minutes to say what you have to say." she said as she walked over to her electric stove, setting the timer before walking back to where he was standing. "Two minutes. Then, I have every right to claim self-defense and wound you. Severely." she ended, frowning at him. He laughed, before shaking his head in agreement.

"Sounds fair. Now listen." He began, growing instantly serious. "I know there's a great big chance you won't believe me, but -"

"Yea, yea, I've got to believe you and the world I've always known is wrong and blah blah blah, you're a walking insane asylum. We've been _through _this already. Now could you speed it up? You've only got a minute and a half left, and I'd _like _to go find something to strike you with before you find an opportunity to run away."

"Fine, fine, no need to get _snippy_." he murmured. "Aixlana, there are aliens on Earth right now, and not the kind you'd want to invite to tea, not like me. Well, not that you'd want to invite me over for tea anyways, but that's not my point. They're taking over people, Aixlana, they're messing with humanity. And I've got to stop them, but I need your help. I know this sounds mad, but it's the truth." he turned to her, a pleading look in his eyes. Aixlana stared at him, mouth agape for a few moments. "Are...you all right there?" he asked her.

"What?" she stared at him before blinking. "Oh, of course, I am, Doctor. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Really? Great! Well, then -" The Doctor was cut off by a slap to the face. "Now what the hell was _that _for?!" he whined, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, I was being _sarcastic_!!" she yelled over the beeping kitchen timer. "Aliens?! You've got to be _joking!_ There's no such thing! And now _you're _supposed to be an alien? What the hell, man?! Are you seriously _mental?! _And what kind of moron do you think I _am _that I'd _believe _that BS?!" she fumed, storming back over to turn off the screeching timer.

"I don't think you're a moron!" he defended as she walked back into the room. "I think you're clever! Brilliant, even! I swear to you, Aixlana, I'm telling you the truth! You've _got _to believe me!"

"Why should I?! You're babbling nonsense! You're talking about things that don't exist!"

"You said it earlier today, Aixlana." he looked at her with his wise, warm, eyes. "What would I gain from lying to you? We've only just met." Aixlana looked at the Doctor, stunned. A moment of silence passed between the two, before the golden eyed girl let out a deep sigh. She took a seat on the couch that was against the wall of the room, pointing to the chair across from her and locking her sunburst eyes on his chocolate ones. He took the seat he was offered, and faced his host.

"All right." Aixlana said earnestly. "I'm listening."

**To Be Continued**

So here's chapter 2, guys! Chapter 3 will (hopefully) be up soon, but I haven't started on it yet, so I'll have to get back to work. So thanks for reading, and please feel free to review. :D

-- Roxas-Uke


	3. Processing

Oh my GOD, these fairly consistent updates are starting to scare me. I'm so not used to it. xD;;;

Enjoy chapter 3 of A Million Miles from Nowhere: "Processing"

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Doctor Who. Sadly, I don't, so I leave you with this shitty plot and Aixlana, my lame OC. lD;;;

A Million Miles From Nowhere, a Doctor Who Fanfic

Chapter 3 - Processing

"So you're... an alien." Aixlana said slowly, the words turning over in her mouth as she stated them more than asked. It was the first time she had spoken in the half hour it had taken him to explain everything to her. She had sat silently through his whole monologue, a look of slight confusion over her smooth, pale face. She looked at the Doctor, who sat across from her, her tired eyes focused on his face.

"That's about the long and short of it, yea." he responded, crossing his legs and placing his folded hands on his lap.

"From space."

"From space." he repeated.

The girl in front of him let out a deep sigh as she bent forward, placing her elbows on her knees and tangling her long fingers in the hair at the sides of her forehead. "Of course. Because my life isn't weird enough as it is, now I've got a freaking E.T. in my living room." She quickly glanced back at him. "Am I supposed to offer you a phone call home or something? Need a red bicycle to fly away on? Your fingertips aren't going to start glowing now, are they? "

"No, not that I know of." He smiled softly at her. She shook her head, the strained laugh escaping her lips sounding as fatigued as she looked. The Doctor's gaze lightened in concern. "You sure you're all right? I can understand that this is a lot to take in..."

"Oh _no_, I'm _perfectly _fine. Nothing out of the ordinary about _this_ at all..." she rolled her eyes. His frown deepened. She mustered up a faint smile before training her sunburst-yellow eyes at him. "No, really, I'm fine. Weirder shit has happened to me, I mean, have you _seen _me recently? I'm a walking Ripley's Believe It or Not." she chuckled. "Besides, it's not like you're telling me I don't have a heart or anything and am still somehow alive, like some sort of creepy zombie or whatever, right?" The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise as he coughed. He looked up at her, clearing his throat.

"No, 'course not. Now that'd just be silly, wouldn't it?" he beamed at her. She smiled slightly back at him as she stood up from her seat on the couch.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Not to mention completely-" she stopped as her pupils instantly turned to slits. Without a second's notice, the living room window shattered, a long, thin, black blur crashed through the glass. Aixlana stepped backwards, hand instantly reaching out in front of her, so fast the Doctor didn't even see her move, and caught the object between her index and middle fingers. She brought the object closer to herself, her now cold eyes examining it. "Huh. This looks like some insect problem we've got on our hands."

"Let me see that." The Doctor said hurriedly, grabbing it from her hands. He pulled out a pair of black, plastic glasses from his pockets and put them on. The white haired girl grinned cheekily at him.

"Mmm. Geek chic. Very sexy. It suits you well." she purred, peering over his shoulder to get a better view of the black object.

"There's a time and a place for that, Aixlana, and now is neither of those things." He replied blankly, continuing his observation.

"Aww. It was a compliment. Besides, you're _so _not my type. Too gangly. Ech." She stuck her tongue out in mock disgust. "So what _is _that thing, anyways?"

"It's a stinger."

"No shit!" she gasped. "And to think it was so unobvious! I never would have guessed! Oh my _Gawd!_" she put a hand to her mouth in fake shock.

"Again, this is _not_ the time."

"All right, all right, Mr. I-have-no-sense-of-humor. So it's a stinger. Anything else you've uncovered in your diagnosis, Doctor?"

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

"Aixlana, you're bleeding." He grabbed her hand, the one that had caught the stinger, and held it up to her face. She blinked in confusion as she watched the thin streams of blood trickle down her hand and along her wrist.

"W-What? But...but how? H-how did that...?" she ripped her hand out of his hold and brought it to her face, eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"You should have let it hit the wall, that was _extremely_ dangerous you know! It could've killed you!" he scolded.

"But it wasn't even going that fast, there's no way it could have..."

"It was going fast enough to break through your window, how much faster does it need to be for you?!"

"It's just heavy, that's why it..."

"It's not, actually. It's very light. It was going at a fast enough speed to break through that window and _kill you, _Aixlana. And you just stepped forward and grabbed it like it was a stray baseball. It was like..." he paused momentarily, eyes fixing on her. "...instinct. Your reflexes kicked in before your brain did."

"You don't understand, Doctor, I have the reflexes of a dead goldfish! If it had been going that fast, then I wouldn't have been able to catch it! I mean, there's just no way I could have-"

"No, _you're_ the one that needs to understand! It _was _going that fast, you _did _catch it, and though I'm not sure why, I _know _you did." He looked at her hand. "Huh. For that amount of blood, the wound wasn't that bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, your hand. The cuts are gone. Like they were never there in the first place. See?" He gestured to her injured digits. Aixlana moved her wrist around and saw that, indeed, the cuts that had once been on her hand had completely closed up and miraculously faded away.

"I...guess they weren't..." she responded, running a hand through her long hair."That thing wasn't...you know, poisoned or anything, right? It's not going to hurt me, right?"

"What, this little thing? No, it's perfectly fine. Labo stingers aren't made to poison their victims, since they're so light and are projected at such a great speed, the mere force of the thing is enough to strike you dead as a doornail. And you _caught _it between your fingers… I still can't-"

"Wait, Labo?" she interrupted. "What the hell is a Labo?"

"They're like little alien parasites, only they're not quite so little. They feast on serotonin," he rolled his eyes at her puzzled look. "That's the chemical in human bloodstreams that give off feelings of happiness and pleasure."

"Hey, I _know _what serotonin is, I took anatomy in high school." she glared at him.

"Did you, now?" The Doctor grinned at her. "Good for you! D'you perhaps want a gold star, or something?"

"I'm not four."She spat at him. "You know, if I were you, I'd show a little more _respect_ to me, seeing as how you _need _my help for some purpose you have yet to disclose to me." She gave him a smug grin, crossing her arms over her chest. He lowered his glasses to look at her indifferently.

"Well, if you're going to have that sort of an attitude, maybe I _don't_ need your help." he shrugged before adjusting his glasses back on his face and continuing to fiddle with the stinger. Her face immediately fell in response. She stepped closer to him.

"But you said you needed me! You said you needed my help!" she argued.

"Well, I don't." he paused. "Well, it's not _necessary _to have your help." Another pause. "Well, let's just say I'd _like _your help."

"So let me get this straight." She blinked at him. "You don't _need _my help? So what, did you just _recruit _me off the street or something?! Why me? I'm just- Well, I _was_ just a waitress! There's nothing great about me!"

"Oh, and that's where you're wrong." he turned his head to face her. "You're the only one who can help me."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because you're the only one who hasn't been affected yet."

"...What?" she asked, confusion lacing her normally clear voice. The Doctor ran a hand through his unruly brown locks as he let out a small sigh.

"For some reason, and I'm not quite sure why yet, but believe you me, I intend to find out, that I-"

"Doctor!" Aixlana interjected. He paused, a questioning look in his eyes. "Sorry." she apologized. "You were rambling."

"Ah. Yea, I've been told I tend to do that sometimes." he smiled at her. "Someone once told me I needed someone to stop me now and again. Thanks."

"Yea, sure. No problem." she mumbled, turning her head to flip some stray strands of hair out of her face. "So you were saying?"

"Oh! Right! Like I was saying," his face turned serious once more. "For some reason, the Labo are repelled by you. They've burrowed into the majority of the town by now, and you're the only one they won't touch."

"Wait a minute." she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Did you just basically call me _bug spray?_"

"Well..." he grinned at her."Yea, I guess you could say I did, huh?"

"My God." she tried to stifle a giggle and failed miserably. "You know, it's a wonder you don't have a girl with _that_ kind of smooth talk. Who'd be able to resist?"

"I do have quite a way with words, don't I?" he winked at her, waggling his eyebrows. This only caused her to laugh harder.

"I'll say. You've barely left me standing from that one. I'm about two seconds away from swooning."

"Then I'll catch you if you fall." he smiled at her. She smiled back, rolling her eyes embarrassedly.

"You do that. As much as I've enjoyed all this flirting..."

"Whoa. whoa, whoa, I was not _flirting,_ just to be clear." he frowned at her. She grinned at him in response. She put a finger under his chin as she edged closer to him.

"You're lips tell me 'no', but you're eyes are screaming 'yes'!" she laughed, before placing her hands over his and removing the Labo stinger from his grasp. She took it in her hands, turning it over to get a better look at it. Nothing out of the ordinary. If it wasn't for it's size, it could have been just a normal bee stinger. "What do they want, Doctor?" she asked quietly after a few short moments. "Why are they doing this?" The Doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They're hungry." he said simply. "That's all. There's no evil plot to take over the world or anything. It's not always like that, y'know. They're just hungry. And unfortunately, humans are their food supply. It's survival to them. They don't mean anything by it." He looked at her, waiting for her reaction. Aixlana stayed perfectly still as she held the stinger, before looking over at the doctor, sunburst yellow locking onto chocolate brown as an angelic smile spread across her face.

"Huh. That...makes sense." she placed a hand on the back of her neck. "You can't hate them then. It's just...bad luck. Right?"

"Right." he smiled kindly at her.

"It's kinda sad, though." she continued. "I mean, I wish there was some way they could get serotonin for their diets without, you know, killing people."

"Yea, I agree. That would-" he paused. "Wait a second."

"What is it?" she queried, her clear eyes boring into his own.

"Who said that they're feeding would kill the hosts?"

"Didn't you?"

"No, pretty sure I didn't."

"Oh. Well..." she bit her lip in thought. "Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Because, I mean, wouldn't the lack of serotonin cause a mass depression to spread throughout the body, inevitably resulting in suicide?" She stopped bashfully. "I mean, that's what I would think anyways."

"That's brilliant thinking, actually." he remarked, pulling off his glasses and placing them back in his pocket. "It's also correct. How'd you think of that?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "It just...came to me, I guess."

"Hopefully, more stuff like that'll come to you. We're gonna need every idea we can get to get through this." The Doctor said seriously. Aixlana tilted her head slightly to the left, jutting her hip out in the same direction. "What?" he asked.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what's the game plan? What are we gonna do about this little pest problem of ours?"

"Actually..." he smiled to her apologetically."I haven't quite thought of that yet."

"Oh." she looked down at the floor before looking back up at him. "So we're pretty much flying by the seat of our pants, huh?"

"Pretty much, yea."

"Sounds like fun." she said, walking over to the side of the couch where she'd placed her bag and picking it up. "Where are we headed?" The Doctor said nothing in response as he walked over to the broken window. "Doctor?" she walked behind him, stepping over the shattered glass on the floor. Aixlana followed his gaze, looking out over the second floor balcony edge, only to see droves of people shuffling down the street. "What the..."

"They're congregating." he stated, continually staring out at the sight below them. "They're planning their next phase. We don't have much time left."

"What's the next phase?" she asked curiously, she too keeping an eye on the sight below.

"The next phase is where they finish feeding, destroying the section of the brain that produces serotonin and-

"Causing everyone to kill themselves..." Aixlana acknowledged sadly.

"Bingo." The Doctor replied just as serious as before.

"But where are they going?"

"Somewhere that could hold all of those people."

"Somewhere like town square?" She murmured, looking up at him with sincere, yellow eyes. He instantly turned to her, brown eyes dancing with delight.

"Town square! Of course! That's it! That's, that's clever. Like something _I _would say clever. You know, most people would have thought of town hall first. What made you think of the square?"

"It's a more open space." she flipped her bangs to the side. "If you're going to have some sort of congregation, you don't want to be all cramped and uncomfortable. Because then everyone's squished, and that makes them unhappy, and when they're unhappy, bad things happen."

"That's marvelous thinking right there. Clever, brilliant and all around marvelous." he beamed at her. She shrugged.

"Working in a cafe during the lunch rush on a Saturday for so many years has warped my brain I guess."

"And it's a good thing it has! Aixlana, you're a star."

"Yea, yea, enough with your sweet talking." she grinned playfully at him. "So know that we've got an idea of where they're headed, what're we waiting for? Let's go already!"

"Allons-y!" he smiled back at her emphatically. "Oh! Before I forget..."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Aixlana, you don't happen to have an iPod, do you? That or some other form of digital mp3 player?"

"Do I have an iPod..." she scoffed at him."I'm a single, 21-year old_ female._ Of course I have an iPod."

"Of course. How silly of me to have not put that together." he rolled his eyes as she reached in her bag, pulling out a small, silver iPod nano video. He faked a gasp. "What's this? No pink? Is the world ending?"

"It might if we don't hurry the hell up!" she reminded him. "Besides, I'm not the biggest fan of pink. Too..."

"Girly?" he asked, a silly, infectious grin smeared across his face. Aixlana grinned back at him.

"Precisely."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" he chuckled. "Just be sure to bring it with you, all right?"

"Why, are we going to play some kind of epic 'Save-the-World' theme song? 'Cause that'd be badass."

"Of course not. Badass theme songs are only played _after_ we save the world, not _while _we're saving it. That's Hero 101." He shrugged. She nodded.

"I have so much to learn."

"And that's why I'm here. To teach you." he held out a hand for her to take. "So come on then. You ready to save London?" She smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighed contentedly as she slid the iPod back into her bag. "Now there's a question you don't hear everyday."

"Not at all. Let's go."

"Let's." Grabbing his hand, she turned her head around, instructing the kitten rubbing itself against her ankles to stay put and behave. She stepped through the shattered window, the Doctor helping her over the window pane. They looked at each other, grins splayed upon each of their lips as they grasped onto the other's hand and ran down the hallway, he in the lead, and she never more than a step behind.

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 3, up and running! As always, thanks for reading and please review! Chapter 4 will be started soon, and at the latest, after finals next week. D:

-- Roxas-Uke


	4. Crowd Surfing

I love how I said I'd have this up after finals. So here I am, FIVE WHOLE MONTHS LATER D: Sorry guys. Busy, busy, busy, that's me. But I'll shut up now, I'm sure no one wants to hear me talk XD;

Diclaimer: As long as I'm asking for the rights to Doctor Who, I'd also enjoy a pony.

A Million Miles From Nowhere, a Doctor Who Fanfic

Chapter 4 – Crowd Surfing

It was dark now. The night air felt heavy on Aixlana's shoulders as she carefully walked behind the Doctor. She glanced up into the warm, night sky, thousands of sparkling stars placed all throughout her view. Not a word was spoken between the two, their movements seemingly echoing off of the night itself. The sudden firm tug on her wrist every now and again reminded her that she needed to hurry up or else she would get left behind. She knew that she was lagging. It wasn't that she was having trouble keeping up (he was going at a crazy fast pace for such a skinny guy) – it was the fact that she still hadn't quite grasped the severity of their situation. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"You all right?" he whispered.

"Fine." she whispered back. "No worries."

"Who's worried? Certainly not me." he mumbled, walking forward again. His pace hadn't lessened. She matched it the best she could. The quiet resumed. It was beginning to get awkward, she thought to herself. Here they were, about to do something that was insane even to think about. Her and this...this extraordinarily impossible man. This extraordinarily impossible man who was going to risk his little alien life for a bunch of people he didn't even know. The least she could do was try to make some conversation to ease the tension.

"So...um..." she began. "You do this often?"

"Hmm?" he glanced towards her. "Oh. Yea, I guess I do. Sorta like a hobby of mine, you could say." He quirked the corner of his mouth up in a quick smile. "Why d'you ask? Nervous, are we?"

"Nope. Not at all. This is totally normal and all. I'm used to it." she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"If you're having second thoughts, I can take you back. I wouldn't make you do something like this."

"Yea, ok." she laughed softly. He stopped in his tracks. He turned around completely, facing her.

"I'm serious. I'll take you back to your apartment. I'll make sure you're safe, in anyway I can. You don't have to do this." She observed his tone was filled with...sadness. Like that of a man who had lost everything. She forced herself not to tremble under his deep gaze. She gulped before answering.

"D-don't talk stupid." was the best she could come up with at the moment. She cleared her throat, embarrassed. "And...um...by that I mean I'm happy to be of...help?" she sighed. "Okay, to be honest, I'm not quite sure what I should say about this. This whole situation is...weird. But I can assure you of one thing." she stared at him, a look of quiet determination on her face. "I'm _not _having second thoughts." He stared back at her silently. There was a look that flashed briefly across his face, one that made him look like he wished she had just agreed to go home. She took a step closer. "Look. I don't know who you've lost, or what has happened to you, and if you want to tell me about it later, that's cool. If not, that's cool, too, I won't nag at you to tell me or anything. Right now though, we've got business to take care of." She smiled half-heartedly at him. "Besides, now you've got me involved, and there's no way I'm letting you claim all the glory on this. So let's just focus on now, and worry about consequences later."

"You could die." he said, feigning indifference.

"Then I die."

"You don't care?"

"Of _course _I care. But if it happens, it was meant to happen. I met you for a _reason, _mister." she poked him lightly in the chest. "So quit being such a downer and tell me what happens next." He looked at her like she was a whackjob for another half a second before deciding that she had answered him satisfactorily enough. He pulled her to where the alleyway they were traversing through opened to the main street. He pressed his back against the brick wall, peering out at the throng of people proceeding down aforementioned street. Aixlana could practically hear the cogs of his head whirring in thought. He turned to her.

"All right then. Here's the plan."

"Oh, so we have a plan this time?" she smirked.

"Oi, we can do without the snarkiness, thanks."

"_Anyways_. Plan?"

"Right. Plan. We..." he gestured to the crowd before them. "...are going in there."

"In where?" she looked out into the congested street. She blinked. She looked back at him, a deadpan look on her face. "No."

"What's wrong?"

"You can't be serious."

"'Course I'm serious, I'd think this is a very good time to be serious, why wouldn't I be serious?"

"We're going into the possessed people. Really? _Really?_"

"Well, how else're we going to find where they're going?"

"We could _follow_ them?" she offered.

"Too obvious. We'd stand out like sore thumbs. If we don't blend in, they'll find us out." They continued to stare before them. The Doctor's head turned slightly to face Aixlana. She was silent as she stared, her face blank. She looked up at him, pouting slightly.

"Do we have to? They're kinda creeping me out." He looked crossly at her. She sighed. "All right, all right, it was just a question, no need to give me that look...But..." she paused. "Won't they be able to tell that we're not one of them? Don't they have some way to tell?"

"Not if we act as they're acting." he said grimly. "No emotions, no excessive thoughts. We have to be...blank." he paused. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can." she pishawed, waving her hand at him. "If I can act like a bubbly idiot, waiting on people hand and foot, I can act like that." she grinned. "Have a little faith in me, Doctor. I'm actually about as smart as I am pretty, which, as I'm sure you've noticed, makes me pretty freaking smart."

"And modest. Don't forget modest."

"Shut up, you." she frowned. "So are we doing this or what? Sitting around and talking isn't going to accomplish anything. Move it or lose it, darling." she breathed, grabbing his hand. They shared a look, and he smiled, running his other hand through his spiky brown hair.

"I'm ready when you are."

"That's probably not the best idea, since I don't think I'm quite ready...but I get your meaning." she smiled back, squeezing his hand. "Count of three?"

"Sounds good to me." he squeezed her hand back.

"One." she shut her eyes tightly.

"Two." he stared determinedly ahead.

"Three." The two of them took a breath, releasing the others hand as they effortlessly joined the crowd.

It enveloped her. The nothingness. She knew that she was walking, could see her feet moving...but she couldn't feel it. It was as though she were floating, as if soothing, black waters had engulfed her, hungrily claiming her as its victim. She felt no fear, she felt nothing. It was somehow comforting to her. She didn't think. She didn't hear. She barely registered the form of the man in the tan coat walking steadily a few yards ahead of her, tawny eyes glazed over, locked onto his slim body. She couldn't even feel her heart beating. Her chest felt empty. Her whole body felt empty, though, so she didn't think much of it. She just kept walking forward as the emptiness embraced her, pulling her further under into a never-ending darkness…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked for little less than 20 minutes, before the group started veering to the left, towards all the empty warehouses in the middle of town. Mainly used by local kids for parties and the like, they were all quietly abandoned, unusual for this time of night. Mechanically they moved as one, marching slowly like soldiers march into battle. They passed by several of the buildings before focusing in on one. As the rest of the group marched in through the opened front doors, the Doctor slowly inched to the right, moving away from the congregation. Aixlana caught a glimpse of him briefly, losing sight of him soon afterwards, but still following his lead. She reached the corner of the warehouse, walking calmly before swiftly turning the corner and pressing herself up against the building's wall. Her senses had come back to her and the darkness had faded away only to be replaced with abject terror. If only she hadn't been stupid enough to lose the Doctor... She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She stayed as quiet as possible, tiptoeing behind some crates off to the side of the warehouse. She peered over to where she had just come from and walked backwards, facing in that direction so the crates could further hide her from view. 'Ok...' she thought to herself. 'Everything's going to be fine, Aixlana...You just have to find the Doctor, and everything will be just-" Something touched her back. She made to scream, but a strong hand clamped itself over her mouth. This was it.

She was going to die.

She thrashed around, struggling to get away from her attacker when -

"Shh, shh, shh! Aixlana! Aixlana, hush, it's only me!" The Doctor hissed. Her eyes darted madly, trying to look behind her. She saw unruly brown hair and a brilliantly red tie. Appeased, she quit moving around, and he let her go. She spun around, her long hair hitting him in the chest. She glared at him, before punching him in the shoulder. "Ow, what is with you and the hitting?!" he frowned.

"I don't know, what's with _you _and _sneaking up_ on people?!" she seethed. He rubbed his arm and they scowled at each other. "So did you find a way in?" she queried, eyebrow raised.

"'Course I did." he scoffed, motioning for her to follow him. She glared at his back, sulking after him. Her glare began to soften as she glanced lower. And lower. And... "Aixlana!" he snapped over his shoulder, still moving.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She grinned at him cutely. "Did you say something?"

"Maybe if you _walked_ faster instead of _gawking_ at my backside, we'd get there faster." he fumed.

"Aww, but it's comforting! It makes me feel better!" she smiled cheekily at him.

"Honestly, you're acting like you've never seen anything like it before." he rolled his eyes.

"Technically, since you're some weird kind of spaceman..."

He immediately stopped and turned to face her. "What is _with_ you?" he stared at her intensely.

"Beg your pardon?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're acting like this is _nothing_. You just found out that _aliens_ are _invading the planet_, that _I'm_ also an _alien_, and you think everything's _hunky-dory?!_ It just doesn't make any sense!" he ran a hand through his hair. "You should be screaming! You shouldn't believe me, you shouldn't be…_here_. You should have shrugged me off as some weirdo and kicked me out, but you _came with me._ and to top it all off, you're being _flip_ with me?" He grabbed her shoulders. "Why?"

"I…I…" she bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I'm not sure." She whispered. Her head shot up, but she still would not look at him. "I feel like I'm about to throw up. I'm so confused, I - nothing makes sense anymore! But it's like…like…" she tugged on a strand of hair. "Like if I don't kid around and dismiss what you're saying…" she grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking on it. "Th-That I'll fall apart. I'll just…unravel and then, nothing will be left of me…" she finally looked at him, her yellow eyes large and terrified. "I'm scared. I don't want to fade away.

"Oh…" he said, looking mildly uncomfortable. He took a step forward and moved to pat her on the shoulder, but she moved out of the way, shaking her head.

"Enough about me. I'm fine. It's ok." She took a deep breath. "Ready to go?" she smiled softly at him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"There's no need."

"What? Why not?"

"We're here." he stopped in front of a ladder leading up to the roof. The golden-eyed girl looked up it, and looked indignantly back at him.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's the only way in where we won't be spotted." he shrugged. Aixlana groaned, grasping the frame of the ladder with both hands, and setting a foot on the first rung.

"You are _so_ lucky I'm wearing jeans, or I would be flashing you right now. And then I'd have to beat the living tar out of you." she said calmly as she began to climb.

"Says the girl who was studying my rear end like a textbook on exam day." he retorted, starting to climb once she had gotten some feet up.

"That's _completely_ different."

"Not even in the slightest." They continued bickering like that back and forth until they reached the top. Aixlana hoisted herself up and offered a hand to the Doctor. He grabbed it, and within moments the two were standing on the roof. Well, Aixlana was standing, and the Doctor was pacing around, searching for something.

"You looking for Waldo or something?" she smirked.

"You're awful giddy for someone in a life or death situation." he mumbled, gazing around the rooftop floor.

"Defense mechanism, or something, I guess." she shrugged with a smile. "Well? What are you looking for? Drop something?"

"No, I'm - Ah, there it is." he fell to his knees, taking out his glowing...stick thing. What WAS that thing anyway, some kind of pen or something? She considered all the possible things it could be, from letter opener to some sleek type of firearm, before settling on it being a pen. He moved it around in a square motion until she heard a click. She blinked in the dark, looking where he knelt. Suddenly, he lifted up the piece of roof, and it swung open on its hinges.

'Huh.' she mused silently. 'Fancy pen.' He lowered himself down and disappeared into the roof. She scurried over to where he'd gone through and arrived at the opening just as he popped his head back up. "Well? You coming, or what?" She didn't respond, but sat on the edge of the trapdoor, waving a hand for him to move, and slid through. He grabbed her by the waist to help her down, and as she fell through, she stumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"My hero." she said, smirking.

"Just doin' my job." he winked, letting her go.

"So what, being the 'hero' is your _job_, now?" she asked, brushing herself off as she leaned against the mess of boxes cluttering the room. "I thought you said it was just a hobby." she pushed off the box, placing a hand on her hips and awaiting an answer.

"Well, who said it couldn't be both?" he glanced over at her. She noticed again just how much wisdom his deep, brown eyes held. It seemed to catch her off guard that a man so young could seemingly know so much. But then again, he _was _from space. Maybe _everyone_ from space had eyes like that. She had no more time to think about it, however. He had whipped out his fancy pen again, and was studying it closely. Its tip flashed blue and he shuffled from side to side impatiently.

"Now is probably _not_ the best time to need to use a restroom." Aixlana lifted an eyebrow at him. He shot a nasty look at her.

"You're just _bursting _with quips today, aren't you?"

"Yes." she smiled, pleased. He rolled his eyes and inched closer to one of the larger crates.

'I've picked up a reading. All of the infected citizens are stuffed into a room. Just the one."

"Which one?"

"This one." he motioned for her to come closer, and they both looked around the crate to see a metal railing. They stayed low but continued onwards until they reached a box in front of the railing and looked over it. Aixlana let out a gasp. "The one right below us." he finished, staring out into the masses. Never had Aixlana seen so many people packed into such a small place, not even during the workday lunch rush back at the cafe. They all looked like a bunch of sardines, one right after other, jumbled together like the toys inside a child's toy chest. The Doctor held out his device, pointing it below them, one hand over the tip to shield its flashing light. As if on cue, all of the people on the bottom floor turned to face the back of the warehouse, where a mountain of shipping boxes were stacked together. "Oh..." the Doctor mused. "That explains it."

"What? What explains what?" she asked him, a sudden sense of dread washing over her.

"This. It explains _everything_." he stared at the top of the stack of crates in the middle. She noted that that's where all the others were looking as well. Aixlana blinked, her eyes focusing in the darkness. She could vaguely make out a silhouette, short, slim: more than likely female.

"What's that?" she turned to face him, the dread growing more irrepressible as she spoke. "Out over there...in the darkness...Doctor, what is it?"

"That, Aixlana..." he began to answer her, eyes unmoving. "...is the top dog, the big boss man. The head Labo. And he's about to address his subjects." The Doctor finished grimly. A light flickered into life and started to aim itself at the box where the Head Labo was standing. The Doctor grabbed Aixlana by the shoulder yanking her down as the light grazed over the top of their box. The massive spotlight rested at the front of that highest, middle box, the Head still surrounded in shadow. The two hiding behind the box on the floor above peeked their heads out again.

Moments passed.

Finally, it moved closer. Ever so slowly, the head of the Labos stepped into the light. Aixlana felt a jolt of horror course through her body. She began to tremble. The Doctor's head snapped towards her, curious as to what the problem was.

"Not 'he', Doctor..." Aixlana whispered, each word shaking with her body. "'She...'" she was frozen, staring out at the stack of boxes.

Angie stood before the crowd, an unnaturally malicious smile spread across her face.

**To Be Continued**

And thus ends chapter 4. Chapter 5 will probably at the earliest be up in June. School's taking up too much of my time right now. :c

--Roxas-Uke


End file.
